


The Fisherman’s Sunflower

by EyePhoenix



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Gen Fic, I was today years old when I learnt that Coctura and Navyth are related, One Shot, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyePhoenix/pseuds/EyePhoenix
Summary: Navyth always loved his fishing trips with his niece. Uploaded to FFN under the same pen name.





	The Fisherman’s Sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little something I did for fun and on a whim so I apologise in advance if there's loads of mistakes in this fic. I'll admit that im not 100% happy with this one, but I'm really not sure if that's just me being picky.
> 
> This is literally based on the information taken from the in-game dossiers (I was today years old when I learnt that Navyth is Coctura's uncle).
> 
> I don't own Final Fantasy XV nor any of its themes, scenes or characters - please support the official release.
> 
> I would like to say a big thank you to everyone who favourited, followed, reviews and/ or read Lonely This Christmas and Sweet Little Valentine - I really appreciate your support :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> ~Fox

* * *

"… uncle Navyth?"

Navyth gave a small jolt as the voice of his young niece pulled him out of his stupor and back into his surroundings.

His eyes fell upon the Burrower; Abyss Worm lure that bobbed upon the surface of the calm sea before he moved his gaze towards a young, blonde girl who was sat on the edge of the small, wooden fishing pier - she stared up at her uncle with an inquisitive expression; leaving one of her uncle's fishing books open in her lap while she waited patiently.

"I'm sorry Coctura, did you ask somethin'?" Navyth asked the young girl with an apologetic smile while he quickly reeled his lure back in to recast his line.

"Are daemon fish real?" Coctura asked again.

"Of course they are," Navyth answered easily; he leant forwards slightly to inspect the waters carefully, "I've seen them myself."

"Then… that means fishing can be really dangerous," Coctura concluded more to herself than to the older man as she dropped her gaze back down towards the book in her lap, "especially at nighttime."

"Only if you're not prepared," Navyth chuckled as he finally recast his line.

Coctura gave her uncle a surveying stare before she turned her attention to their surroundings; sea water lapped over the beach's golden sands stretched across the bay. A vast grassy plain filled the land between the main road further uphill and the sands of the beach; the two were only connected by a winding dirt road. Large rock formations and shrubbery were sparsely scattered across the grassy plain. Towards the west of their fishing spot - tucked away against the cliff - was the haven where Coctura and her uncle would camp overnight to protect themselves from any daemons that might be lurking in the darkness of the quay.

A longer pier protruded further towards the sea to connect the platform where ships could dock to load and unload their shipments to the mainland - Coctura could see men shifting large wooden barrels off of a small fishing boat that had docked in the rundown harbour.

Further out at sea, Coctura could see the two-pronged island; Angelgard - a misty haze had fallen between the quay and the peculiar shaped island; giving Angelgard a mysterious air about it.

"Why are we at the old fishing village, uncle Navyth?" Coctura shot a quizzical look at the older man. "Why couldn't we got to the Vesperpool again?"

"I heard that the Devil of the Cygillan was spotted near the coast again," Navyth flashed an excitable grin at Coctura as he took his black baseball cap off and placed is on his niece's head, "he's the biggest you can catch."

The young blonde returned her uncle's grin with a warm smile of her own as she affectionately tugged Navyth's hat more securely onto her head as her eyes returned to the book in her lap. Coctura's fingers traced over the words as she read them - she took extra care to read the notes that Navyth had made in the margins of the book - but her mind soon wandered back to the thought of daemon fish.

Coctura closed the book that she had been reading and carefully placed it beside her uncle's chair before she rose to her feet and dusted herself down.

"You okay, sunflower?" Navyth asked with a curious glance in the blonde's direction.

"Uh huh," Coctura nodded, "I'm gonna go and play for a little while."

"Alright, just don't go wanderin' off too far now."

Coctura let her feet slowly and aimlessly guide her along the bay; pausing only to paddle in the shallow seawater or to climb on the rocks along the shoreline in an attempt to get a better view of her surroundings.

She eventually stumbled upon a small, teal coloured gemstones near the cliff face towards the east of the bay; Coctura stopped down to examine them closely - picking them up and turning them over in her fingers with a smile as an idea came to her mind.

Coctura picked up as many of the gemstones as she could - stowing the stones away in the pockets of her dress until she was unable to collect anymore.

Coctura returned to her full height and spun on the spot with a brilliant smile as the sound of footsteps on the sand reached her ears; but the smile quickly slid off of her face as she was greeted by five large reptilian creatures - each one had a large fins on their heads and at their end of their barbed tails, sharp claws dug into the with every footstep the creatures took and they bared their teeth with a low hiss as Coctura tried to slowly back away from the beasts.

Their wet, scaly skin glinted in the sunlight as they steadily moved closer to Coctura.

Panic began to rise in the young girl's chest as tears welled up in her eyes; she wanted to scream but her throat was so constricted with fear that she was sure she wouldn't have been able to make more than a strangled noise at this point.

The closest of the creatures lunges at Coctura, forcing the girl to stumble backwards into the rocky cliff face and curl up into herself while she waited for the creature's teeth to rip at her - but she felt sand brush up her instead.

With a steadying breath, Coctura opened her eyes a fraction to peek at the creatures from beneath her eyelids - the creatures had turned their attention away from Coctura as were now advancing towards a silhouetted figure instead.

"- tura, are you okay?" A familiar voice reached the girl's ears. "Are you hurt?"

"Uncle Navyth?" Coctura uncurled herself and opened her eyes fully.

Navyth was standing just a short distance away poised with a crossbow; he had managed to draw the beasts away from Coctura by firing an arrow at the hind leg of the creature that had been baring down on Coctura.

Four men quickly joined Navyth's side; each one armed with swords, daggers and firearms.

"We'll take it from here," one of the men called out to Navyth as he and the three other men banded together to ward the creatures away, "Seadevils are especially nasty so please get yourselves to safety!"

With a small nod, Navyth quickly navigated his way around the group until he was by Coctura's side - he picked her up and found the fastest and safest route away from the commotion.

Navyth waited until they were at a safe distance before he carefully set Coctura on her own feet again and knelt down in front of her, "are you hurt anywhere?"

Coctura shook her head as she tried to wipe the tears in her eyes away before they began to cascade down her cheeks and cast her gaze for the ground while she tried to suppress her sobs.

"It's okay," Navyth pulled his niece into a hug, "you're safe now."

Navyth offered the girl a handkerchief from the pockets of his vest; he led Coctura towards the safety of the camping haven and waited with her until she calmed down before he went to retrieve his gear from the fishing pier - Navyth only paused in his tracks to thank the men as they trudged along the sand towards the pier of the docks again.

When Navyth returned to the camping ground, he found Coctura rummaging through one of his tackle boxes - her eyes were still red and swollen and she still held on tightly to the handkerchief; she had taken Navyth's cap of and placed it on the ground. Navyth gave a puzzled frown at a small line of carefully selected teal gemstones lined up beside Coctura caught his eye.

"Did you lose something, sunflower?" Navyth asked in a worrisome voice.

Coctura sniffed as she shook her head and pulled some of Navyth's fishing line from the box.

"I was thinkin', how about I go get some firewood and we'll cook up a nice meal with today's catch for those fellas who helped us out," Navyth suggested as he set his belongings down beside the tent and motioned towards a small cooler that had been used to store the fish that he had caught throughout the day, "I can show you how to gut and prepare the fish if you want."

"I'd like that," Coctura replied as she set the fishing line and gemstones to safely to one side before she grabbed the cap off of the ground and moved to her uncle's side.

* * *

 

"Thanks again for your help, fellas," Navyth called after the men as they waved and headed back towards the docks again.

Navyth waited until the men were out of sight before he set about tidying away the cutlery and cast a glance in Coctura's direction; she had drawn one of the camping chairs up to the collapsible table where she was now using a sharp tool to make a small hole in the gemstones that she had collected earlier.

"You know what, kiddo? You've got a real talent for cooking," Navyth told Coctura as he continued to collect up the dishes, "that was one amazing dish you whipped up - I reckon you've got a future in culinary."

"Really?" Coctura stared at her uncle in astonishment.

"Definitely," Navyth gave her a proud smile; he then watched curiously as Coctura slid the last gemstone onto the fishing line, "what have you got there anyway?"

"I made you a necklace," Coctura help up the fishing line by either end to show Navyth her handiwork, "I made it so you'll be safe from the daemons when you go fishing," she added brightly as she securely tied the two ends of the fishing line together and offered the necklace to her uncle.

Navyth carefully took the necklace into his hands and examined it closely while Coctura watched apprehensively.

Navyth slipped the teal gemstone necklace over his head, "I feel safer already," he ruffled Coctura's hair affectionately, "I'll treasure it always, thank you."

* * *

 

Navyth's eyes flickered towards the wooden pier; it had been rebuilt with much sturdier wood since he had last visited the quay.

Long gone was the simple fishing village that has stood on the beach all those years ago; Navyth had no doubt that the port had been left to wither after Niflheim had introduced aircrafts as a faster and more reliable method of shipping.

A vast resort complete with a spa and restaurant had been built suspended over the water along with a new pier.

Palm trees now stood tall in the waters in front of the resort.

On the beach now stood a static caravan but for those who still preferred to rough it out, the old camping grounds still stood just outside of the resort.

"The quay sure has changed since I last came here," Navyth mused to himself with a warm smile and a chuckle as his eyes wandered over the bustling resort and his hand automatically clasped around the turquoise gemstone necklace around his neck, "it's been a long time since I've seen my little sunflower too, but I can see that she's bloomin' well without her fish crazy fool of an uncle."

Navyth stood in contemplation for a few moments as his wondered whether he should wander over to the restaurant after all; surely it wouldn't hurt to say hello or pretend to be a customer for a little while - but at the same time, he didn't want to cause any embarrassment to her.

His eyes flicked across the water again before they shifted towards the steps that led to the resort car park; four familiar young men had descended the steps and were chatting animatedly as they began to walk across the sand in his direction.

One was a burly brunette who wore an open black leather jacket to reveal his bare chest along with black trousers and boots.

Another was a sandy haired, bespectacled man who seemed to be the most refined out of the group, he wore a purple and black patterned shirt beneath his black suit and a smart pair of shoes.

The third man was an energetic blond who Navyth had often seen carrying a camera when he ran into the group - this man wore a black shirt with white patterns beneath a leather vest that had a red flannel shirt attached to it along with black patterned trousers and a pair of boots.

The final member of the group was a raven haired young man who Navyth knew to be an avid fisher like himself - this young man was wearing a dark grey t-shirt beneath his black jacket, his outfit was completed with black cargo trousers and a pair of boots.

Navyth had to admit to himself, they made an odd group - they didn't look like hunters and they didn't look like normal civilians either, he had been sure for a while that he recognised the raven haired man from somewhere but he had never been able to pinpoint where he had seen him before.

Navyth stared at the group expectantly as they drew closer and the raven haired member of the group stepped forward with a confident grin, "so, I'm here to talk about this giant fish of yours."

A large smile spread across Navyth's face as he pushed all thoughts other than fishing to the back of his mind, "just talk? Or are you plannin' to do some fishin'?"


End file.
